


Careful

by artgirl130



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: The reader gets hurt on a mission, making Porco and Pieck worry for her.---This was requested by @craving-love on Tumblr. It is a poly ship between the characters but it wouldn't let me tag it as such on my phone.
Relationships: Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Porco Galliard/Pieck, Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @craving-love on Tumblr. It is a poly ship between the characters but it wouldn't let me tag it as such on my phone. This is also my frst time writing a poly couple so I apologise if I got anything wrong. Please let me know. This will also be posted on my Tumblr which has the same name.

(Y/N) knew that she was in trouble. She’d gotten distracted on a mission, something that she had never done before. Thankfully nobody had gotten hurt apart from her and after a thorough talking to by her CO, (Y/N) was permitted to return to her room to tend to her wounds.

She hissed in pain as she pushed the door open, the pressure too much on her shoulder. Moving into the space, she struggled to remove the upper half of her uniform to assess the damage to her side. “Here.” A voice said softly causing (Y/N)’s head to snap up, eyes landing on Pieck with her arms outstretched towards her, a smile tugging at her lips to mirror the other woman’s. “Thanks.” (Y/N) muttered, allowing Pieck to help her with the shirt as she let her eyes slip past her to where Porco was lounging on her bed. “What are you guys doing here?”  
“We heard what happened.” The blond stated, getting up and crossing the small room to her side. He reached his hand out, fingers ghosting over the cut across her side. “Are you ok?”  
“I will be.” (Y/N) smiled. “Just got to get this cleaned out.”

“Lie down.” Pieck said, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “I’ll clean it out for you.” Porco lead her back over to the bed while Pieck retrieved the first aid kit from below the sink. She sank back onto the matress, back propped against Porco’s chest as she watched the black haired woman unpack the supplies in silence.  
A few minutes later she was done and (Y/N) had a clean bandage secured around her waist. She looked at her partners with a smile, the corners of her mouth quickly pulling down when she noticed the two staring at her intensely. “What?”

Pieck and Porco looked at each other for a second before they both grabbed one of (Y/N)’s hands, “Don’t ever do that again.” Porco said, his voice shaking a little.  
“Do what?” (Y/N) asked, looking between the two.  
“Put yourself in danger like that. We don’t know what we’d do if we lost you.” Pieck laced their fingers together as she spoke. (Y/N) softened, “You won’t.” Porco scoffed, dropping her hand so hard that it smacked against her thigh, “You don’t know that! We nearly lost you today and you promised that you’d be back!”  
“I’m sorry.” (Y/N) bit her lip, tentatively reaching out for him. “I love you two. You know I’d never do something to ruin this.” She brought their hands up to press a kiss against their knuckles.  
“We know.” Pieck smiled, squeezing (Y/N)’s hand and taking Porco’s free one. “Just be careful next time.”  
“I will.”


End file.
